Like a Dream
by Babycane
Summary: Aku terus memimpikanmu seperti orang bodoh. Aku takut mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Karena perasaan ini 'tidak biasa'. Tapi, itu semakin membuatku mencari sosok dirimu di sekolah / a fanfiction of BAP's couple / Jongup Zelo/ JongLo


"Junhong! Aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi itu lagi. Mengapa aku terus bermimpi hal yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi? Bodohnya aku.

Aku melirik jam yang bertengger di atas nakas disamping tempat tidurku. Jam 06:00 a.m.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah selesai mandi dan berseragam. Aku menuju dapur, dimana Himchan hyung telah membuatkan sarapan untukku. Setelah selesai dengan sarapanku. Aku berpamitan pada Himchan hyung dan segera berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan skate kesayanganku.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku meletakkan skateku di dalam loker atau lebih bisa disebut dengan berangkasku yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Dengan malas aku berjala menuju kelas. Tak kupedulikan tatapan noona-noona yang berada di sekitarku, memandangku, memujiku dan memanggil namaku. Mereka selalu seperti itu. Aku bukanlah tipikal namja yang bila diperlakukan seperti ini akan segera menebar pesona. Aku malah tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

Aku meletakan tasku di atas meja dan menduduki tempat dudukku. Kulirik tempat duduk yang berada tepat di dibelakang tempat dudukku.

Dia belum datang.

Aku menatap halaman sekolah melalui jendela yang berada tepat di samping tempat dudukku.

Apa ia sakit?

Apa ia tidak akan hadir?

Apa aku tidak akan bertemu ia hari ini?

Semua pertanyaanku terjawab dengan suara canda tawa dari tiga orang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Jimin hyung, Taehyung hyung dan... Jongup hyung. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk masing-masing sambil tertawa.

"Hoi! Zelo! "Seru Jimin sambil meletakkan semua barang bawaannya di atas mejanya yang berada di samping kanan tempat dudukku.

"Hyung, jangan berteriak. Aku dapat mendengarmu kok. Lagi pula jarak kita kan tidak berjauhan." Yang diberitahu hanya tersenyum.

"Baby Zelo! Baby jangan marah dong. Nanti imutnya hilang." Taehyung hyung mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Hyuuuung~ sakit." Rengekku.

"Hehehehe, Mianhae baby Zel." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang tempat duduk Jimin hyung.

Jongup hyung hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami. Memperlihatkan matanya yang terlihat seperti bulan sabit saat ia tertawa.

Aku menyukainya...

Mungkin kalian bingung denganku sekarang. Aku disukai banyak yeoja, tapi mengapa aku menyukai namja? Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena aku juga tidak tahu alasannya pastinya. Yang pasti, perasaan itu datang dari sini... Dari hatiku.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, Matematika. Aaaah, aku memang tidak menyukai pelajaran ini. Jadi jangan salahkanku yang uring-uringan di kelas saat Pak Guru menjelaskan beberapa rumus Matematika yang bahkan hanya beberapa saja yang masuk ke otakku.

Baru saja aku akan mencoret-coret buku tulisku ketika seseorang di belakangku munusukkan sisi tumpul pensilnya ke punggungku. Aku menoleh.

Jongup hyung mengulurkan tangannya di bawah meja. Aku pun mengikutinya. Disana, ia memberiku sebuah kertas yang telah dilipat kecil. Ia tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya. Kemudian aku mengatur posisi dudukku seperti semula, takut ditegur oleh guru yang sedang mengajar pelajaran memusingkan ini.

Perlahan, aku membuka lipatan kertas yang diberikan Jongup hyung padaku.

'Junhong! Minggu ini sibuk? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita jalan? Tenang, aku yang traktir. Hari minggu jam 10:00 am, ku tunggu di taman bermain.'

Apakah ini kenyataan? Apakah hanya 'kita'?

Dengan bersusah payah aku menyembunyikan seyuman dan keinginan ku untuk berseru dan melompat-lompat karena hal ini. Aku sedikit menolehkan kepalaku pada Jongup hyung. Ketika ia menatapku, dengan segera aku mengangguk. Tanda setuju. Siapa yang akan melewatkan kesempatan ini?

-Sunday, 10:10am-

Aaah, aku bangun kesiangan karena memikirkan hal-hal indah sebelum aku pergi tidur malam tadi. Aku akan terlambat! Aku bahkan masih sibuk memilih baju yang akan aku pakai. Dan itu membuatku membuatku gusar. Apakah Jongup hyung sudah berada disana? Akhirnya, aku mengambil T-Shirt hitam bertuliskan FUKK dan celana jeans pendek dibawah lutut yang berwarna biru pucat.

Aku pergi ke taman bermain menggunakan skateku. Sesampainya disana, aku memutuskan untuk menenteng skate-ku dan berjalan seraya menoleh kesana-kemari untuk menemukan Jongup Hyung. Dan ia ada disana... Ia menggunakan T-Shirt berlengan panjang dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Rambut bagian poninya yang kini mulai memanjang dibiarkannya sedikit berantakan. Dia terlihat sangat tampan.

Aku berlari menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hyung, maaf aku terlambat." ucapku sedikit terengah-engah.

Ia tersenyum, "Tidak apa, aku juga baru saju datang. Ayo." Ia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam taman bermain.

Akupun menggenggam tangannya balik.

Ia mengajakku menaiki rollercoaster, membelikanku sebuah es krim vanilla, mengajakku ke coffee shop yang berada di sekitar situ dan bahkan dia mengajakku untuk berfoto box.

Menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang cerah dan indah untuk bermain. Tapi semuanya bullshit! Ketika kami memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana kincir angin, hujan dengan derasnya mengguyur bumi. Oooh shit! Padahal aku sangat ingin menaiki wahana itu bersama Jongup Hyung.

Jongup Hyung menarikku ke sebuah teras toko yang pada saat itu sedang tutup. Baju kami basah, karena kami sibuk berlari mencari tempat teduh yang kosong. Semua pengunjung taman bermain ini segera memenuhi tempat yang teduh di sekitarnya ketika hujan mulai turun. Maka dari itu kami perlu berlari sedikit jauh agar bisa menemukan tempat teduh yang lain. Dan disinilah kami sekarang.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Berharap akan ada sedikit kehangatan. Aku menyesal karena telah memakai baju serba pendek. Dan sekarang, aku berakhir seperti ini. Kedinginan. Tubuhku mulai gemetar. Semoga Jongup Hyung tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin seperti ini.

"Junhong? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Oke, dia akan mengetahuinya.

"T-Tidak apa-apa..." Aku memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Kau terlihat pucat Junhong! Kau tak tahan dingin? Jujur!" Katanya yang kini menghadapku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tak ada gunanya berbohong sekarang.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika ia berjongkok di hadapanku. Seraya berkata "Naik."

"T-tapi hyung..." belum selesai aku mengucapkan kalimat penolakanku, ia telah memotongnya.

"Aku tidak terima alasan, cepat naik." Ada nada serius di dalam kalimatnya. Dan itu membuatku semakin tidak bisa menolak.

Aku menaiki punggungnya dan memeluk lehernya. Hangat.

Ia mulai berdiri dan berkata, "Bertahanlah sebetar, rumahku tak jauh dari sini." dan kemudian, ia berlari di tengah hujan dengan membawaku yang hanya bisa gemetar punggungnya.

Semoga ia tak merasakan detak jantungku yang kini berdetak tak keruan.

Ia membawaku ke sebuah pekarangan rumah berlantai dua dan bercat kuning. Pekarangannya yang luas dihiasi oleh beberapa tanaman hias dan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh tidak terlalu tinggi.

Jongup Hyung merogoh kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perak. Ia memasukannya ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar." kata Jongup Hyung seraya mendudukanku di sebuah kasur berukuran king size. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar, meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku menatap ke sekeliling.

Ini... Kamar Jongup Hyung. Aku dapat mengetahuinya dari bau parfum yang selalu ia pakai dan jangan lupa buku pelajaran yang berserakan di atas meja belajar.

Air yang masih menetes dari bajuku. Membasahi kasur yang kududuki. Karena merasa tidak enak, aku pun berdiri dan memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai. Dingin. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kepalaku mulai berat.

"Junhong?! Kenapa duduk di lantai?" tanya Jongup Hyung yang kembali dengan membawa sebuah ganduk di tangannya. Ia menarikku kembali ke atas kasur.

"Aku tidak ingin membasahi kasurmu." Jawabku.

"Dan aku lebih tidak ingin kalau kau sakit." Ucapnya sambil berusaha mengeringkan badanku dengan handuk yang ia bawa.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku sangat senang.

"Junhong, ganti bajumu. Pakailah bajuku dulu." Ia menyerahkan beberapa potongan pakaian padaku. "Aku tunggu di luar."

Sesudahnya Jongup Hyung keluar dari kamar, aku membuka semua pakaianku dan menggantinya.

"Hyung, sudah."

Jongup Hyung kembali masuk kamar dan duduk di sampingku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih kedinginan?" Tanyanya seraya menatapku.

Aku mengangguk. "Sedikit hyung."

Jongup hyung semakin mendekatiku dan memelukku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Jongup hyung mengeratkan pelukannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh kami di atas kasur.

"Junhong." Panggil Jongup hyung di telingaku.

Aku menatapnya. Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak keruan. Ia menghapus jarak antara kami, mempertemukan bibir kami. Hangat. Ia melumat lembut bibirku, aku membalasnya. Kami terus melakukan ini sampai aku memukul dadanya pelan. Ia memisahkan bibir kami dan memelukku semakin erat.

"J-Jongup hyung."

"Ya?" Tanyanya

"A-Aku..." Ucapku tergagap.

"Hm?"

"A-Hatcih!" Aku menutup mulutku. Aaaah, bodohnya diriku. Bodoh! Bodoh!

Jongup hyung menatapku, "Masih kedinginan?"

Mau tidak mau, aku hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan padanya. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri.

Aku terkejut disaat Jongup hyung membuka bajunya dan membuka bajuku. Ia memelukku dan mengusap punggungku. Ini benar-benar terasa sangat hangat sekaligus membahagiakan. Ia membaringkan tubuh kami. Mataku mulai terasa berat. Sampai akhirnya aku tertidur dipelukannya.

Aku terbangun, langit telah berhenti meneteskan airnya. Aku mengambil handphoneku.

"Jam empat." Aku menghela nafasku. Dan tercekat disaat aku melihat wajah tidur Jongup hyung. Dia terlihat sangan tampan.

Aku menyelimutinya dan memakai bajuku kembali. Aku mengambil skateboard-ku dan meninggalkan Jongup hyung. Hei, bukannya aku tidak sopan. Aku hanya tidak ingin membangunkannya.

* * *

Aku berjalan gontai menuju sekolah. Saat memasuki halaman sekolah, aku terperangah. Aku melihat banyak hiasan di halaman sekolah. Mulai dari balon dan pita berwarna biru tua. Aku tidak pernah tau kalau hari ini akan diadakan festival di sekolah. Beberapa orang di sekitarku membawa balon putih dengan pita biru langit dan memakai topeng berwarna putih, seperti topeng yang sering digunakan jabbawockeez crew.

"Choi Junhong!" Namaku terdengar sangat jelas dari speaker sekolah.

Semua orang menatapku. Dan orang-orang yang memakai topeng itu mendekatiku. Tiga orang di antaranya membuka kertas hvs yang ada di tangannya. Orang pertama, I. Kedua, . Ketiga, U.

Aku terkejut. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Suara itu terdengar lagi, "Junhong! Aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku semakin terkejut. Ketika barisan orang-orang yang mengerumuniku terbuka dan seseorang berjalan menghampiriku. Ia tersenyum.

"Junhong..." Ia menggenggam tanganku. "Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku terdiam. Apa ini semua hanya mampi?

"J-Jongup hyung, i-ini... Kau serius?" Tanyaku. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini semua?" Aku masih bingung.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku serius. Kalau masalah ini, ini hal mudah. Kau lupa siapa aku?"

Ah benar, Jongup hyung anak donatur terbesar sekolah ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tananya yang mengeratkan genggamannya.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya! Iya. Aku mau." Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya. Aku menyukainya. Aku mencintainya.

Jongup hyung memelukku dan seluruh orang yang berada di sekolah bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Kemudian mereka secara bersamaan melepas balon yang mereka pegang ke udara. Aku sangat bahagia. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Namun, ini adalah mimpiku yang menjadi kenyataan. Ini semua seperti sebuah mimpi indah yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.


End file.
